Don't Jump
by curiousitylove1998
Summary: AU-Alice has a vision of Bella about to jump off of a cliff. For some reason Alice feels that Bella is important. What happens when the Cullens find themselves forever bonded to Bella and her world?
1. Don't Jump

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**APOV**

_Vision_

_A teenage girl with mahogany hair and brown eyes is laughing by a cliff. She smiles and jumps._

_End_

"Don't jump!" I yell standing up. Everyone but Edward looked at me with worry asking the same questions, "What is it Alice? Are you okay? What's going on?" The only question that I listened to was "When?" Edward had asked this question of course because he was the only one that knew what was going to happen. For some odd reason I knew that this girl was important, I feel we need to save her. Edward seemed to feel the same way.

"A girl is about to commit suicide tonight. She's going to jump off the La Push cliffs." Edward answered their questions.

"But that's on _their_ territory," Carlisle said a worried look on his face, "We can't break the treaty."

"Well then we'll have to stop her from crossing the line," I said, "We can't let her jump. I saw her in my vision, she's important in some way or else I wouldn't have seen her." Everyone but Edward and Jasper looked down thinking that there was nothing we could do to help this girl.

"Well fine!' I shouted at them, "Let this innocent girl kill herself!"

I grabbed Jasper and ran off toward the boundary line to try and stop this girl. Time had passed faster than I thought it was already night. I'm running out of time. I looked over at Jasper who gave me a worried look. Edward had followed us and said that he saw a red truck ahead. The girl I saw in my vision hopped out of the truck and started to walk toward the line.

"No!" I shouted as I ran at vampire speed and stopped in front of her blocking her path.

"Who are you?" she asked annoyed.

"Why are going to commit suicide?" I asked with unintended anger not bothering to answer her question. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and sent calm waves through me.

"What are you talking about?" the girl questioned me suddenly angry, "And once again who are you?"

Edward was now standing beside me. Jasper sent more calm waves and I suddenly realized something. This girl didn't seem at all surprised by the way we looked.

"My name is Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper and my brother Edward. And you are?"

The girl looked at me, "My name is Bella Swan. And I wasn't going to commit suicide. I was going to go cliff diving, but you had to ruin that plan didn't you?"

Oh no. I completely misunderstood my vision. I hadn't even thought of the fact that she could have been cliff diving.

Bella spoke again but now there was suspicion in her voice, "How did you know that I was going to be here at the cliffs at this time?" Edward glared at me knowing Bella was now suspicious.

"I just had a feeling." God I can't believe that that was the best excuse I could think of.

"Uh-huh" Bella eyed me carefully, "And how did you get here so fast? One moment I was walking and the next you were there blocking my path," Bella paused before continuing, "Can I hold your hand?"

What? Bella wanted to hold my hand? I looked at Jasper who just shrugged. I looked over to where Edward was to find out that he had already left.

"Sure. I guess that would be okay." I reached my hand out so she could touch it. I instantly felt excruciating pain at the contact. I cried out. Jasper looked so frantic, he had no idea what had just happened. I looked back over to where Bella was to see what she was doing to find that she had disappeared along with her truck. All traces of her were gone.

**JPOV**

Alice reached her hand out. I had a bad feeling about this. I couldn't get anything from Bella. It's like she had no emotions. As soon as Alice made contact with Bella she screamed in pain. "Alice? Alice!" I yelled. Alice just kept screaming until Bella disappeared. Then her cries quieted.

"Alice honey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to hug Alice when she screamed again and her body went limp.

**I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. **


	2. New Discoveries

**THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. HERE ARE THE NAMES OF SOME OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS: -cullen-in-my-dreams, shadeXshadows, and Sky-Angel14. THERE ARE MANY OTHER READERS THESE ARE JUST A FEW OF THEM.**

APOV

I woke up to the anxious faces of my family.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Jasper tenderly hugged me with love.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"She disappeared." Edward answered.

Without thinking I jumped up and raced out of the house with six worried vampires chasing after me.

"Alice. Honey, where are you going?"

"I need to find her!"

"After what she did to you?" Jasper asked with a hint of anger. My other family members had departed to give me and Jasper privacy.

"She's important. Did you see her power? It's amazing. The Volturi will be sure to have their hands on her when they find out, and who knows what they will do with that much power.

"Did I see what her power was? She nearly killed you! "

"I need to find her and you just have to bear through it. I'm sorry Jasper."

I turned to the forest and ran.

JPOV

Why would she want to pursue the devil that hurt her? Alice knows better than this. I only want to protect her.

"I'm coming."

Alice turned around with a happy face.

"Thank you." Alice said as she hugged me warmly.

Alice and I set out into the forest.

"Alice is Bella even in this forest?"

"I can't get a vision of her but I have a feeling she went this way."

I stopped.

"Alice she hurt you, she might not be important."

"She is."

I followed Alice deeper into the forest until we encountered Bella. She was sitting on a log with her eyes closed. When we arrived Bella opened her eyes and stood up.

"We meet again."

Instinctively I growled at Bella. Alice threw me a cautious glance. I tried to feel what Bella was feeling but she was empty. I couldn't get a signal.

"What do you want?" Bella asked impatiently.

"We want to know more about you." Alice chirped.

"Now what would two vampires want from me?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing stupid.

"Oh you know very well what I mean. You two are vampires as well as that Edward. All you Cullens are vampires."

"How did you find out?" Alice asked giving up on convincing Bella.

"Oh please as soon as you ran in front of me you confirmed it. Also you look like one. There's no hiding the pale skin and gold eyes."

"How did you find out about vampires?" I questioned.

"I have had an experience with them."

What? There aren't any other vegetarian vampires.

"Who?" Alice asked.

As if he were listening Aro appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello Jasper, Alice, Bella." Aro smiled at us.

"You're part of the Volturi?" Alice asked alarm clear in her voice.

"Aro is my friend."

"How?"

"We met one day in Italy and he found out about my powers. He asked me if he could change me and I declined. We have remained friends." With that Bella left with Aro.

APOV

Jasper and I looked at one another.

"We have to tell the others." I said.

"She doesn't know what danger she is in. They could kill her!" Jasper exclaimed.

"So could we. She seems to know what she's gotten into. She is also very powerful." I cringed at the memory of the pain.

When Jasper and I arrived at our home we were surprised to see Bella already there.

"Hello."

Bella smiled at us and then looked around at my family.

"Alice may I have a moment with you?" Bella asked.

"O-of course."

Bella and I walked out of the room together followed by glances from my family.

"I'm sorry for being so hostile with you earlier. I just have a protective instinct." Bella looked at me with regret in her eyes. Her eyes. I never noticed them before. They were gray. Not the normal gray that you usually see in eyes. Her eyes were a dead lifeless gray.

"It's okay." I answered pulling away from her eyes and looking at the ground.

"I am going to join you in your school." Bella all of a sudden announced.

That caught me off guard. I looked at Bella again and noticed something different. When she first apologized her hair was mahogany colored. Now it was black.

"I can change my appearance." Bella said knowing my curiosity.

"Oh."

**I NEED AT LEAST ****15**** REVIEWS TO CONTINUE.**


	3. Her Aura

**A/N I OWN NOTHING. FOR MY FAITHFUL READERS THAT HAD READ NEW DISCOVERIES BEFORE 12/29/09 I ADVISE YOU TO REREAD THAT CHAPTER FOR I HAVE REVISED PART OF IT. ENJOY!**

APOV

"You're human though."

"I know." Bella laughed a musical laugh, "For some odd reason I have powers as a human."

We had walked out into the living room to see that Aro had left.

"Where did Aro go?" I asked.

"Honey, Aro has left Bella here to stay with us." Jasper hugged my tightly.

"She can't." Everyone looked up in surprise to find Edward glaring at Bella.

"Son, stop being so rude." Carlisle scolded.

"If it's too much trouble then I can leave." Bella said.

"Then go." Edward announced.

"Edward!" Esme cried.

Bella waved at my family and left following Aro.

EPOV

She couldn't stay here. She was my singer. I would kill her. The only way to protect her was to treat hostilely until she left for good. I hated having to do this though. Normally I wasn't so rude. I felt that I needed to protect her though. This was the only way I could do so. I may have feelings for Bella.

Everyone in my family glared at me as I made my way to my room. Even Rosalie glared which surprised me. She was usually ice queen to anyone that wasn't in our family. For some reason Bella had a bond with our family. She had an aura around her that drew everyone in. She was drawing my in.

**SORRY THAT CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I NEED ONLY 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE. BYE.**


End file.
